decidido a vivir
by cullen-sama
Summary: edward tiene 16 años cuande se enterae que padece una enfermedad cronica progresiva incurable llamada esclerosis multiple y debera aprender junto con toda su familia a sobrellevar esta enfermedad y a salir adelante. TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

PREFACIO

EDWARD POV.

Esto era frustrante, no era capas de moverme con libertad, y lo peor, jamás seria capas de hacerlo, al contrario, empeoraría, lo que yo tenia no era curable, era tratable, si, pero no curable a lo mucho, la enfermedad se retrasaría algunos años mas en dejarme como un vegetal, pero, ¡de que servía?, ¿para que luchar?, si al final, hiciera lo que hiciera, terminaría en lo mismo, ¿no?, esa preguntas rondaban mi cabeza todo el tiempo, la incertidumbre era probablemente lo peor de todo, el no saber en que momento pasaría, el no saber si mañana seria capas de caminar, el no tener idea se perdería primero la vista, el oído, la fuerza en los brazos o en las piernas, el no saber en que momento comenzaría o terminaría una crisis, siempre el no saber y, aún así, continuaba, seguía yendo a la escuela, seguía jugando con mis hermanos, alimentando a mi perro, caminando, levantándome cada mañana sin quejarme, tratando de salir adelante sin importar que, sin importar lo que dijera la demás gente, ni la sobreprotección de mi familia, niel cansancio extremo, ni el dolor, ni la inseguridad de mis pasos al caminar, ni el mal clima, ni siquiera yo, por que a pesar de todo mi mas grande obstáculo, era yo, y a cada día lo saltaba, a cada día tenia que superarme a mi mismo para poder seguir, para volver a verla, para poder seguir mirando sus ojos chocolate.


	2. Chapter 2 desvelado

advertencia. todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a estepanie meyer y escribo esto sin fines de lucro, solo por divercion

* * *

hola, bueno, aqui esta el primer capitulo de este fic el cual espero que les guste y que me lo agan saber.

* * *

Cap. 1 DESVELADO

Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y tengo 16 años, bueno, bueno, tengo 15 pero mi cumpleaños es en una semana exactamente, así que no hay mucha diferencia ¿verdad?

Tengo cuatro hermanos mayores, sus nombres son Emmet, Alice, Jazper y Rosalie. los cuatro son adoptados, yo soy el único hijo biológico de mis padres Carlisle y Esme Cullen, ellos al no poder tener hijos adoptaron a Alice y a Emmet que son hermanos biológicos, Alice tenia 3 meses cuando los acogieron y Emmet 1 año y medio, Rosalie y Jazper son gemelos hijos de la prima de mi madre, cuando ella murió mis padres se hicieron cargo de ellos y meses después los adoptaron, yo tenia 3 años cuando eso paso y ellos unos 5, siempre he querido mucho a todos mis hermanos y me considero afortunado de haber nacido en una familia como la que tengo, y hablando (o mas bien pensando) en ellos , me pregunto por que están tardando tanto, se supone que ya deberían estar aquí, no podía esperar mas para cumplir los 16 ya que a esa edad podría obtener el permiso de conducir y así no tendría que estar esperando a todos ellos para poder irme a mi casa, mas aun cuando tenia examen de trigonometría mañana a primera hora y aun no había terminado el trabajo para derecho a examen ya que Alice me arrastro todo el fin de semana de compras con la escusa de que pronto tendría un año mas y no podía empezarlo con la misma ropa o algo así, por lo general me logro zafar con cualquier escusa o con ayuda de mis padres pero esta vez nadie me apoyo, de hecho parecía que todos estaban en contra mía.

ºFLAS BACKº

Estaba preparando el material para terminar el trabajo de trigonometría después de desayunar cuando Alice entro sin tocar y me tomo de la mano

-vamos Eddie, quiero ser la primera en llegar al centro comercial y si no te das prisa no lo conseguiremos-dijo dando brinquitos

-¿Qué? Espera Alice yo no pu…

-nada de "espera Alice" esta ves no te escaparas-dijo mientras me jalaba escaleras abajo y yo trataba de zafarme de su agarre aunque no lo conseguí (para ser mas baja y menuda que yo tenia bastante fuerza)

-pero al…

-sin peros, tu cumpleaños es el próximo domingo y tenemos que cambiar tu guardarropa….. –siguió hablando sin parar de la moda y su importancia mientras yo desayunaba un plato de cereal, antes de que llegara a la mitad ella lo puso en el lava platos y me jalo de las orejas, estaba a punto de salir (o mas bien ser sacado arrastras) cuando vi al resto de mi familia sentados en el sillón de la sala platicando muy despreocupadamente y ajenos a mi secuestro

-¡papa!-llame alzando un poco la voz

-Ho ¿ya se van?-pregunto inocentemente-que se diviertan

Mis hermanos ahogaron risitas al ver como Alice me jalaba por las orejas haciendo que me inclinara unos 15 cm para que mi cara quedara a su altura mientras mi padre hacia un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida y mi madre ponía una cara de lastima mesclada con diversión y alivio que no sabría describir correctamente.

ºFIN DEL FLASH BACKº

hoy fue mas o menos lo mismo con la diferencia de que rosi y los chicos nos alcanzaron a la hora de comer (cosa que agradecía por que Alice no paraba ni para eso) y ahora los esperaba rodeado de un montón de bolsas de todos los colores y tamaños existentes recargado en mi auto (un volvo plateado regalo de mis padres cuando cumplí los 15, aunque no se por que lo hicieron, si aun no podía manejar, es mas ni siquiera me habían enseñado con el pretexto de que seria mas emocionante esperar a tener la edad necesaria para poder hacerlo legalmente)

Esperando a que los demás se dignaran a salir para poder irnos a casa, estaba cansado y tenia una enorme cantidad de tarea que seguro no alcanzaría a hacer ni aunque pasara en vela toda la noche y todo por culpa de Alice que no me dejaba ni hablar

-boooooo! -grito Emmet por detrás mío y me hiso dar un ligero salto-oye hay que limpiar esa conciencia tuya Eddie

-maldición Emmet me vas a causar un paro cardiaco

-vamos, vamos no es para tanto, - dijo mientras despeinaba mi ya de por si alborotado cabello

-¿compraron mas cosas?- inquirí incrédulo al notar que Jazper y Emmet dejaban en el suelo mas bolsa

-claro a que más nos hubiésemos quedado ahí dentro-dijo Alice

-¿y como vamos a llevarnos todo esto?

- no te preocupes Edward tu solo metete en el auto –dijo Jazper mientras sostenía abierta para mi la puerta de la pare trasera del auto, yo lo mire mal y Emmet me empujo dentro e inmediatamente después comenzaron a meter todo encima mío hasta que quede apretujado en una esquina del lado del conductor, no se como sobreviví al viaje de dos horas por carretera con todo eso encima pero cuando por fin logre bajar del auto sentí un gran alivio, tenia las piernas entumidas y lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a mi habitación cojeando y malhumorado por todo lo que había pasado.

Esa noche no dormí absolutamente nada, me la pase despierto haciendo la tarea y estudiando para el examen hasta que llego la hora de irnos a la escuela. Afortunadamente la noche en vela me ayudo mucho para realizar el examen ya que por alguna razón que desconozco últimamente no se me pegaba nada de la materia a pesar de que siempre se me habían facilitado mucho las matemáticas.

Para cuando terminaron las clases estaba completamente agotado, juro no volver a pasar una noche entera sin dormir y menos si hay clases al día siguiente, estaba tan cansado que hubo un momento durante el cambio de salones en el que tuve que sentarme en el piso y recargar la cabeza en pared para no quedarme dormido de pie en medio del corredor, no se de donde saque la fuerza de voluntad para llegar a la clase en ves de dormirme ahí mismo.

-Ho, dios, Edward, que te paso te ves mal- dijo Alice cuando llegue junto a ellos en el estacionamiento

-no es nada Alice, solo estoy un poco cansado-ella me miro entrecerrando los ojos- Ho esta bien estoy bastante cansado

-Edward ¿quieres que llame a papa? Esto no es normal en ti

-no es necesario Alice, es que anoche no dormí por estar estudiando para el examen-dije tratando de tranquilizarla, en estos momentos lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa y tomar una larga siesta, no estaba de ánimos para una revisión medica por parte de mi padre, o para preguntas de Esme para saber como me siento.

-esta bien, pero no vuelvas ha hacer eso, si tienes que estudiar para un examen hazlo durante el día-yo la mire con intención de decir algo pero ella desvió la mirada y dijo- lo se, lo se, y lo siento, la próxima vez escuchare lo que tengas que decir.

-mas te vale- le dije a la ves que le sacaba la lengua

Me metí al carro y apoye la cabeza contra el cristal intentando dormir un poco mientras llegaban los demás cuando oí que la puerta del conductor se abría seguida del resto

-¿te sientes bien hermano?- pregunto Emmet viéndome por el espejo retrovisor

-no te preocupes solo estoy cansado -dije en un susurro pues el sueño ya me estaba venciendo

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba en mi habitación acostado sobre las cobijas y que tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, supuse que era lo que ganaba por haberme desvelado de esa manera. Fui al baño de mi habitación y me lave la cara, después de eso me dispuse a salir de mi cuarto para comer algo, seguro que me había perdido la hora de la comida por que ya estaba oscuro, el pasillo tenia las luces apagadas pero se veía luz en la parte de abajo así que me encamine hacia ahí

Cuando llegue la luz hiso que me diera vueltas la cabeza y que me tuviera que sujetar del barandal para no caerme,

-hola chicos-salude cuando entre en la sala-¿alguno sabe como llegue a mi habitación?

-seguro que estas bien-pregunto Jazper con tono preocupado

-si, gracias-conteste extrañado, a la vez que me sentaba en el sofá junto a Emmet-por que lo preguntas

-bueno tu te fuiste a tu habitación

-¿en serio? Creo que estaba más cansado de lo que creí-dije algo sorprendido-a propósito, ¿saben si sobro comida?

-¿tienes hambre?- inquirió Alice incrédula.

-realmente no- conteste, algo extrañado por el echo- pero creo que debería comer algo ya que no lo hice con ustedes

-estas seguro de que te sientes bien- esta vez fue rosi quien hablo, todos me miraban con cara de susto

-si ¿por que...?

-tu comiste con nosotros ed- dijo Alice lentamente como si hablara con un niño pequeño, yo sentí como la sangre escapaba de mi rostro, todos estaban muy serios y no parecía que fuera una broma, sentí una enorme mano colocada cuidadosamente sobre mi frente

-¡diablos! Edward, estas muy caliente-dijo Emmet quitando su mano de mi frente

-le hablare a Carlisle, jazi, tu ve por el maletín que esta en la oficina de papa- dijo Alice rápidamente, mientras corría por el teléfono a la cocina. Rosi se sentó al otro lado de mí y puso su mano en mi frente como lo había hecho Emmet

-de verdad estas muy caliente ¿seguro que te sientes bien?-pregunto, yo negué con la cabeza

-me duele mucho la cabeza-dije saliendo del trance en el que había entrado

-papa ya viene en camino- informo Alice apareciendo por la puerta, con Jazper detrás que llevaba un maletín de primeros auxilios, el se acerco a mi y saco un termómetro electrónico para oído y tomo mi temperatura

-39.4 - dijo con cara de preocupación- seria mejor que fueras a descansar

-si, bien,- dije levantándome de golpe lo que provoco que se me nublara la vista y me diera vueltas la cabeza por segunda vez en menos de 15 minutos, haciendo que me tambaleara un poco

-¿estas bien?, -dijo Emmet a la vez que me tomaba por los hombros para que no callera

-creo-dije sin animo y me dirigí a mi habitación para recostarme, mi hermano me acompaño, creo yo que para comprobar que no me desmayara en el camino, cuando estuve en mi habitación me acote sobre las cobijas y cerré los ojos tratando de no pensar en el porque de que no me acordara de lo que había hecho al llegar a casa. Oí unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-adelante-dije sin abrir los ojos

-¿ed? Te traje algo para bajarte la fiebre-dijo Alice mostrando una bolsa con hielos envuelta en una servilleta de tela.

-gracias, Alice, no era necesario

-si, si es, se podría freír un huevo en tu frente- me regaño a la ves que ponía la bolsa sobre mi cabeza haciendo que esta me doliera aun mas.-lo siento- soltó de pronto, yo la mire extrañado

-siento haberte obligado a que fueras de compras conmigo- yo seguía sin comprender y ella lo noto- si no te hubiera llevado conmigo no te hubieras desvelado de esa manera y no estarías así-dijo aclarando su disculpa

-Alice, no tienes por que disculparte, de todas maneras yo hubiera estudiado toda la noche, esa materia se me esta dificultando mucho, y

-sabes que eso no es cierto ed, tu nunca te habías desvelado así

-bueno, tal ves tengas razón, pero no es tu culpa

-pero…

-¿puedo pasar? Dijo la voz de mi padre del otro lado de la puerta

-claro,- dije agradecido por que llegara en un momento tan oportuno, pues yo sabía bien que en cierta forma Alice si tenia la culpa de que no hubiera dormido nada, pero no me gustaba que se sintiera culpable por nada y menos si se trataba de mí.

-¿como te sientes, Edward?-pregunto mi padre sentándose a mi lado

-me duele la cabeza-respondí sin expresión en la voz

-¿no has tenido algún otro síntoma aparte de la fiebre y de no recordar lo que paso por la tarde?-¡genial! Ya lo sabia, seguro estaba mas preocupado de lo que dejaba ver, decidí no decirle nada de los mareos o de que me molestaba la luz paro no preocuparlo mas.

-no, nada, solo es eso- frunció los labios y me miro directo a los ojos, ¡rayos!, me había descubierto, sabia lo que iba a decir ahora "Edward, sabes que no me gusta que me mientas"

- Edward, sabes que no me gusta que me mientas.-vaya, había sido demasiado literal, ¿acaso no podía mentirle sin que el lo notara?, sentí sus ojos clavados en los míos, suspire en señal de rendición y se lo conté todo.

Cuando termino de tomar mis signos vitales, mi padre me dio unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y para bajar la fiebre y me dijo que el cansancio y el dolor de cabeza eran normales por no dormir, pero que no pasaba lo mismo con la perdida de memoria, así que iba a programar unos estudios para mi lo mas pronto posible, yo le pedí que fueran después de mi cumpleaños y el acepto con la condición de que si sentía cualquier tipo de molestia le avisara lo antes posible.

-bueno, ed, recuerda en lo que quedamos, te dejare descansar, pero antes tu madre quiere verte-dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-hola Edward- dijo mi madre entrando a la habitación y sentándose en una orilla de la cama-siento no haber venido antes, acabo de llegar de hacer unas compras para la casa.

-no te preocupes, mamá, de cualquier forma no lo recordaría-bromee tratando de hacer que no se preocupara, pero me parece que el resultado fue todo lo contrario, ella me abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna y a acariciarme la frente hasta que me quede dormido.

* * *

gracias por aguantar hasta aqui les prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera mas agradable y les advierto que el proposito con el que escribo esto es para que mas gente conosca esta enfermedad, y sus sintomas, que si bien no es muy comun, si puede afectar a cualquiera y llega sin advertir, una vez aclarado esto me despido y les pido (ya se, rima, pero que le boy ha hacer) que dejen un review


	3. Chapter 3 la broma de emmet

**ADVERTENCIA: **LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE ESTEPANIE MEYER YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO UN RATO

* * *

Hola, este capitulo va dedicado a LOQUIBELL quien me dejo mi primer review y a quien le agradesco mucho por eso,para quien quiera saber de que trata la enfermedad que tendra edward les pido que esperen un poco mas pues pienzo explicarlo dentro de la historia y tratare de que no tengan que llorar tanto XD , este capitulo sera de trancicion por asi decirlo, los primeros no seran tan dramaticos pues quiero que se vea mas o menos como es la vida de edward antes de la enfermedad y su avance paulatino.

* * *

CAP. II LA BROMA DE EMMET

EMMET POV

Estaba aburrido y no había nada bueno en la televisión, solo noticias de la bolsa y el clima además de programas para niños que mas bien parecían estar hechos para retrasados , mmm, tenia que hacer algo, haber, haber, no puedo hacerle nada a rosi, Alice ya esta despierta y seguro se da cuenta si intento alguna travesura hacia ella, además si me descubre seguro me lleva de compras el fin de semana y termine como Edward, pobre antier estaba realmente mal, seré bueno con el, pero no con Jazper.

Rebusque entre mis cosas de papelería hasta encontrar unas hojas que tenían como pie de pagina el nombre de Jazper hale, el resto no tenían nada escrito, las arrugue y luego las aplane con las manos, saque de la mochila de Jazper un folder color paja con unos trabajos dentro, luego cambie estos por las hojas que había preparado con anterioridad, de hecho tenia días tratando de encontrar una oportunidad para gastarle esta broma a "jazi" como le decía Alice. Ahora era el turno de Edward, a el solo le saque un par de libros de la mochila, había dicho que seria bueno con el ¿no?, bueeeno y ahora solo quedaba esperar a que mi trabajo diera frutos, buajajajajaja

JAZPER POV

-Jazper Cullen- oí que me llamaba el profesor- ¿podría entregarme su trabajo para el concurso de redacción histórica?

-claro- dije tomando el folder color paja de mi mochila y caminando hacia el escritorio del Sr. Johnson- aquí tiene

-muchas gracias, puede regresar a su lugar mientras reviso su trabajo, -me encamine a mi lugar pensando que tal ves este año ganara el concurso

-¿Jazper Hale?- me voltee instintivamente hacia el profesor, de esa manera me llamaba mi madre cuando estaba enfadada con migo- ¿seria tan amable de explicarme esto Señor Cullen?, ¿o debería decir señor hale? – pregunto en tono sarcástico el profesor, a la ves que levantaba el folder para que lo viera toda la clase, las hojas estaban en blanco y arrugadas, ese no era mi trabajo

-Emmet –susurre, antes de tratar de explicarle al Sr. Johnson el mal entendido, ese grandote me las iba a pagar

EDWARD POV

Donde rayos puse ese libro, estaba buscando el libro de física en mi mochila para resolver unos ejercicios, pero al parecer no lo traía, me extraño, recordaba claramente cuando los introduje a mi mochila la noche anterior, claro, no es que en estos momentos confiara emaciado en mi capacidad de recordar lo que había hecho, no después del lunes por la noche, pero esto era algo diferente, bastante diferente, no es que hubiera olvidado algo, sino, mas bien que recordaba haber hecho lo que al parecer no hice, me pregunto si es normal, no, no, no puede ser normal, supongo que tendré que decírselo a Carlisle si no quiero estar castigado todo el fin de semana, además, ya estoy comenzando a asustarme, nunca me había pasado algo como esto y esperaba que no volviera a pasar

EMMET POV

Esta era la ultima hora de clase, seguro Jazi y Eddie ya habían notado mi "regalito", hora de cosechar los frutos.

Sonó la campana de fin de clases y me dirigí prácticamente corriendo al estacionamiento, quería ver la cara de Jazper y Edward cuando me vieran, eso era lo más divertido de todo.

Cuando vi a Jazper acercarse al auto no pude evitar soltar una risita que el noto y me dirigió una mirada asesina que debía reconocer, me daba algo de miedo, cuando llego junto a mi me dijo solo moviendo los labios

-me las vas a pagar doble, Emmet, prepárate.-yo trague en seco, parecía demasiado seria su amenaza.

Esperaba que Edward no se hubiese tomado tan a pecho mi broma, pero cuando llego parecía mas bien estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos y se metió al auto sin siquiera notar que estaba yo ahí, supongo que no había notado mi broma, parece que esta ves no habría mucha "cosecha." Suspire y me metí al auto en el asiento del copiloto, hoy le tocaba manejar a rosi.

JAZPER POV

Odiaba a Emmet, logre explicarle las cosas al profesor y no me puso ningún castigo, pero tampoco podría entregar mañana el trabajo ya que hoy era el ultimo día para hacerlo, Emmet me las iba a pagar caro y no tendría compasión.

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento lo vi, con su carita de autosuficiencia y soltó una risita irritante cuando pase a su lado. Lo mire con odio y dije solo moviendo los labios para que el los leyera.

-me las vas a pagar doble, Emmet, prepárate- el trago en seco, realmente me las pagaría de una u otra forma.

EDWARD POV

Estaba mas cansado de lo normal, era extraño, no es que tuviera sueño o que hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio, solo sentía la necesidad de descansar sin saber por que, tal ves aun no me reponía del todo de lo del lunes y ahora que lo pienso, tenia que decirle a mi padre que recordaba haber hecho algo que no hice, no quería preocuparlo, pero habíamos hecho un trato y no los rompía fácilmente, me subí al auto sin fijarme en nada, no estaba de animo para las bromas de Emmet o para las miraditas de las chicas que me ponían los pelos de punta, algunas eran demasiado directas con lo que querían, decían cosas como "¿me acompañas a buscar la escoba?" O "te invito a pasar la noche" "¿no me acompañas a ejercitarme?" y ese tipo de cosas que no sabia de donde se las sacaban.

De camino a casa no pude dormir, en parte por que Jazper venia balbuceando un montón de incoherencias como hacia cuando estaba enojado y se quería desquitar y por otra por que realmente tenia cierto temor a que se repitiera lo de dos días atrás. Al llegar a casa fui el primero en bajar pues no me quería ver envuelto en lo fuese que planeara Jazper, el por lo regular era muy tranquilo, pero cuando lo hacían enojar se lo tomaba muy en serio y no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de vengarse, si, ere vengativo, cruel y tranquilo, extraña combinación ¿no?

-hola Edward, ¿Cómo te fue?

-¿¡papá! ¿Que haces aquí?, ¿no se supone que te tocaba guardia hoy?-pregunte algo sorprendido

-si, pero un compañero necesitaba que lo cubriera en unos días y se quedo en mi lugar a cambio.

-Ho, ya veo, ¿sabes donde esta mamá? Ha ido a ver como va la casa que esta restaurando, parece que surgió un inconveniente.

Ho, vaya, espero que no sea muy grave, bueno, me voy a mi recamara, creo que Jazper esta enojado

-¿enserio?, pues creo que yo también me voy a mi despacho, no es bueno que el este enojado,-dijo fingiendo un escalofrió de terror- pero antes, dime como te fue, ¿no te has sentido mal, o tenido algún otro síntoma?

Me quede estático en mi lugar recordando lo que me había pasado (o mas bien lo que no había pasado) por la mañana

-ha, he, bueno, de hecho si, dije casi en un susurro, o eso creí ya que, al parecer, tanto mi padre como mis hermanos que habían entrado justo en el momento en que Carlisle hacia la pregunta se habían quedado mirándome en silencio atentos a lo que fuera a decir

-Edward, siéntate- dijo mi padre severamente señalando con una mano el sofá que estaba frente a el, lo hice-¿Qué paso?

-hee, bueno,- dije algo nervioso y apenado-creo que hice algo que no hice- mi padre frunció el cejo sin comprender-recuerdo haber hecho algo, pero al parecer no fue así.

-¿se puede saber que es ese algo? – pregunto papa

-bueno, pues recuerdo claramente cuando metí los libros a la mochila, pero esta mañana en la escuela cuando los busque no estaban

-se escucho una fuerte carcajada de Emmet que luchaba por no caer al piso

-se puede saber que es lo que te parece tan gracioso, Emmet- dijo papa, serio, eso era algo que yo también quería saber, lo que yo decía no tenia nada de divertido

-yo, yo, lo siento Eddie, yo no, yo no pensé que fueras a creer eso-dijo jadeando y yo lo entendí, el muy estúpido me había jugado una broma y yo no me había dado cuenta, sino que había pensado que me estaba volviendo loco, no sabia por que no había pensado eso antes, conociendo Emmet, tal ves era que lo del lunes aún le estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza

-¡Emmet! Me las vas a pagar- dije saliendo al jardín tras el que corría huyendo, obviamente de mi, seguramente también le había hecho una mal broma a Jazper que corría detrás de mi tratando de asestarle a Emmet un golpe con una pelota de basquetbol, el la esquivo y trato de atraparla, pero fui mas rápido que el y se la avente dándole de lleno en el pecho, así comenzamos un extraño tipo de juego del gato, pero invertido, era gracioso ver a mi hermano mayor tratando de esquivar las pelotas (pelotas por que terminamos usando todas las que teníamos) que entre yo y Jazper no dejábamos que atrapara pero a la ves todas se dirigían hacia el, creo que termino con unos cuantos moretones.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir caí en los brazos de Morfeo antes que mi cabeza en la almohada…

* * *

espero les aya gustado y como ya se habran dado cuenta abusan un poco de ed por ser el menor, pero el tampoco se queda con los brasos crusados. astaluego y espero sigan leyendo y me dejen su opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

_**disclaymer**_:los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecn, son de estephanie meyer y solola trama es mia

* * *

hola, les traigo un nuevo capitulo, para las que esperabanque ed comensara con los sintomas y todo el rollo de la enfermedad pues ya llego ese capitulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

Cap.3 EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE EDWARD

EDWARD POV

-¿Ed.?, ¡ed.!, ¡Edwaaaaaard!

-que, que, co - como, que, quien

-feliz cumpleaños hermanito

-¿Alice?, por que me despertaste así

Lo siento, pero no parecías escuchar mis susurros

-¿por eso el grito?

Por supuesto

-¿y era necesario también la cubetada de agua helada?

-Ho, no, ese es mi regalo de cumpleaños

-gracias Alice, No sabes cuanto me gusto-dije con el tono mas sarcástico y calmado que pude, el hecho de que te despierten en tu cumpleaños con un balde de agua helada (y digo helada, por que aun habían trocitos de hielo sin derretir sobre mi ropa) no era algo muy agradable y menos si venia acompañado de el ensordecedor y extra agudo gritito de tu muy hiperactiva y saltante hermana amplificado por un radio-karaoke cuya bocina se encuentra junto a tu cabeza ¿verdad?

Me dirigí directamente al baño después de abrazar en "agradecimiento" a mi chibi hermana _(n. a. para los que no lo sepan chibi es una palabra en japonés que significa algo así como pequeño, chiquito o miniatura) _estaba temblando de frio y aun tenia sueño pues eran como las tres y media de la madrugada, pero como mi cama estaba mojada al igual que yo, no podría regresar a dormir (nota mental: mojar la cama de Alice antes de dormir por una semana).

Después de bañarme y vestirme con la primer muda de ropa que encontré baje las escaleras arrastrando una cobija dispuesto a dormir lo que restara de la madrugada en el sofá, cuando vi a toda mi familia reunida en el comedor con cara de sueño (a excepción de Alice que daba saltitos como siempre que estaba emocionada) y con el pelo mojado según yo, recién bañados, o tal vez despertados por Alice.

-feliz cumpleaños Edward-dijeron todos al unisonó entre bostezos y visiblemente obligados por Alice que los miraba insistentemente

-que hacen aquí- pregunte con el mismo tono de cansancio

-Alice nos baño a todos- explico Emmet mirándola enojado

-ha, ya veo- dije bostezando de nuevo y luego se produjo un silencio incomodo hasta que Alice hablo.

-mira, ed, este es tu regalo es de Jazper y mío-dijo sonriendo y me tendió una enorme caja azul con un moño plateado en una esquina y luego me abrazo al igual que Jazper. Sentí como que la caja se movía y la aleje lo más que pude de mi cuerpo. Tenía varias teorías

1.- me estaba volviendo loco (la más probable según los últimos sucesos de mi vida)

2.-alice me estaba tendiendo una trampa para que pensara que ya había enloquecido o

3.-dentro había una serpiente lista para saltarme al cuello en el momento en que abriera la caja.

-¿Qué pase Edward?-pregunte Esme al ver que me quedaba mirando la caja con cara de susto

-algo se movió-conteste secamente

-Ho, vamos ed, ábrelo para que podamos darte el resto de tus regalos y podamos ir a dormir –dijo rosi y Alice le envió una mirada asesina.

-¿no pueden dármelos sin que abra este?- pregunte, no quería haber si la opción 3 era correcta.

-no, Eddie, el resto de nuestros regalos tienen que ver con ese-dijo Emmet impaciente.

Bueno quizás el regalo de Carlisle seria un antídoto o eso esperaba yo y me dispuse a abrir la caja con un hondo suspiro.

-apúrate si no quiere que se ahogue-dijo Alice y luego se tapo la boca con las dos manos como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía, y eso me hiso pensar que tal vez la opción tres si era la correcta.

-vamos ed, vas mas despacio que un caracol

-Cállate Emmet, podría comerme-lo ultimo solo lo susurre pero el lo oyó y comenzó a reír

-haaaaaaaaaay, que lindo- escuche que decían mis hermanas y mi madre al unisonó cuando termine destapar la caja. Era un pequeño cachorrito que mas bien parecía una pelusa con patas y nariz, Ho y también una colita de lo mas tierno, rayos, me había encariñado con el animal solo con verlo, estaba dormido hecho una perfecta bola de pelo en una esquina de la caja y a pesar de que no quería despertarlo no me pude resistir y lo tome entre mis manos y lo alce. Era realmente hermoso un pequeño cachorrito color blanco con manchas negras en las orejas y otra en el costado derecho, de pelo esponjado y lisa un poco largo y estaba calientito, el perro despertó y me saludo con un lametazo en la nariz

-creo que le gustas-canto Alice abrazando a Jazper

-Alice tiene razón, ed acaba de tener su primer beso

-cállate Emmet, dije y coloque al animal a la altura de la cara de Emmet que recibió su respectivo "saludo" solo que en la boca que tenia entreabierta por la risa

-cuaaagg, que asco- Emmet se lavo la boca desesperadamente en el fregadero mientras los demás reíamos divertidos viendo como Emmet se frotaba la boca con un poco de detergente para trastes y hacia muecas de asco.

-¿y como le pondrás Edward? Inquirió mamá.

-haaaaa

De pronto sentí como algo jalaba mi pantalón y baje la mirada, cielos, veía doble, ¿o que?,

- ¡Prada!-chillo Alice de pronto y alzo al animalito que peleaba con mi pantalón

-¿Prada?

-si, en mi nueva mascota- bien, eso explicaba por que había dos bolas de pelo- estaban de oferta si comprabas la parejita

Alice tenía en sus brazos una perrita que a simple vista era igual a el que estaba en los míos, pero si te fijabas bien era un poco más menudita

-ali, por que no le cambias el nombre-pregunto papa- suena como si quisieras hacer con ella una cartera

-no, su nombre le queda perfecto, es de piel - bien, me perdí, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-bien Edward, ¿Cómo le vas a llamar?- pregunto mi padre después de un largo suspiro de resignación hacia el nombre del perro de Alice

-pues….

-Napoleón

-chanel

-fido

-dracula

-ballesta

-vampiro

-Ferrari

-Tiroides

-murciégalo

- no, no le pondré ninguno de esos nombres, no es ni un emperador francés, ni un arma, ni una marca de perfumes y mucho menos le pondré el nombre de una glándula del cuerpo humano, papá, y no Emmet, tampoco me gustan tus nombres y no es murciégalo, es murciélago

-entonces como le pondrás

-Debussy

-¡nooo!-dijeron todos al unisonó

¿Por qué? Alice le puso Prada

-no quiero otro nombre raro en la casa

-¿raro?

-¿otro?-chillamos Alice y yo a la vez

-si, ed, ese nombre es raro para un perro, y, si, Alice, Prada también es raro

-busi

-¿he?

-se llamara busi y no pienso cambiarlo- dije

-bien, al menos no se nota tanto

El resto de los regalos eran cosas para busi, desde una cama para perros que realmente se antojaba hasta un par de costales con su alimento que me parecieron algo exagerados pues eran algo así como de 50 k c/u y busi solo pesaba como uno y medio y los shih-tzu no crecían mucho que digamos.

El resto del día paso normal, bueno dentro de lo que cabe si contamos a 6 personas medio dormidas siendo manipuladas vilmente por una híper activa y encafeinada Alice.

-Edward, ¿podrías traer también para Prada?-grito Alice desde el jardín refiriéndose a la comida de los perros

-¡claro, ya voy!- tome el plato rosa para perro y lo llene con una taza de croquetas, levante los dos, uno con cada mano y me dirigí a jardín donde estaban mis hermanos jugando con los cachorros que parecían no tener botón de apagado.

Estaba en medio de la sala cuando todo comenzó a girar, era como si el mundo a mi alrededor se retorciera y girara en torno a mi, como si Yo fuera su eje, los trastes que sostenía parecían derretirse en mis manos, creí que me desmayaría, pero en vez de eso todo siguió girando, me deje caer y comencé a gritar desesperado por no saber lo que me ocurría y asustado por todo lo que sentía, lo mas lógico era desmayarme pero no, seguía consiente mientras mi mundo se volvía una licuadora en la que yo era el único que no se movía, desesperado y asustado como estaba trate de aferrarme a algo pero parecía no poder encontrar siquiera el piso, no atinaba a saber siquiera si permanecía sentado o acostado, realmente no sabia donde estaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, perdí el sentido del tiempo y el espacio, no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, tal ves fueron minutos, tal vez horas, días o meses, no lo se solo se que han sido los momentos mas aterradores de mi vida, cerré los ojos y me arrepentí, parecía que la licuadora aumentara de velocidad abruptamente y tuve que abrir nuevamente los ojos para encontrarme con mis hermanos que me veían asustados, pero yo lo estaba mas, ellos también daban vueltas sin control a mi alrededor a pesar de que no parecía que se estuvieran moviendo, no por su voluntad.

-¿Edward? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Alice, preocupada, no respondí, ella me tomo la mano y yo la apreté con fuerza, su calor me daba un soporte al mundo real, al mundo que parecía desvanecerse a mi alrededor, su mano tibia era lo único que parecía real y firme en esos momentos, un ancla a la realidad.

-¡¿Edward?

-todo da vueltas- logre decir en un susurro, mis padres llegaron después y volvieron a preguntar

-¿Edward?, que tienes-pregunto papa con su tono profesional de medico, yo no dije nada, solo apreté mas fuerte mi ancla y oí un leve gemido de dolor y después sentí como desprendían mis dedos de la mano de

Alice, yo trate de agarrarme mas fuerte del mundo, pero aún así fue arrancado de mis manos

-¡no!- casi grite y mi familia se sobresalto, sentí que alguien mas tomaba mi mano, era un poco mas grande, era mi madre y lo agradecí en lo mas profundo de mi ser, necesitaba saber que estaba a mi lado, no quería perderme en el remolino de colores y objetos a mi alrededor, no quería fundirme con el mundo, y la única forma en la que no me sentía derretir era con el calor humano que ahora me abrasaba y me sostenía creo yo que sentado.

-Edward, cálmate, deja de llorar y dime lo que te pasa para que pueda ayudarte- dijo mi padre profesionalmente- ¿estaba llorando?, no me había dado cuenta de eso, pero si lo pensaba no me sorprendía mucho ya que nunca había estado tan aterrado como ahora en toda mi vida.

-todo da vueltas-repetí con la voz quebrada

-¿te duele algo?

-no

-¿algún otro síntoma?

-no

-¿te pegaste en la cabeza al caer?- solo me encogí de hombros

-Carlisle, creo que seria mejor esperar a que se sienta mejor para los interrogatorios-dijo mi madre y volví a agradecerle en mi interior

No supe que respondió, pero entre Emmet y mi madre me arrastraron hasta el sofá y me recostaron en el, yo no soltaba a mi madre y la abrazaba con fuerza, intente esconder mi cabeza en su cuello, pero tubo el mismo efecto de cuando cerré los ojos, por lo visto, con la oscuridad las vueltas a mi alrededor parecían acelerarse vertiginosamente. Poco a poco las cosas volvieron a la normalidad hasta que todo paro de dar vueltas y mi padre me hiso un cuestionario que al final termino en que ni el ni yo teníamos idea de lo que había pasado, obviamente no fue un mareo cualquiera, me dijeron que duro solo 5 minutos, mucho para n mareo normal, pero desde mi punto de vista fueron como horas o días, en fin, fueron los 5 minutos mas largos y horribles de mi ya no tan corta vida.

-bien Edward, mañana a primera hora nos iremos al hospital para que te haga unos estudios, de cualquier forma ya estaban programados para mañana, esto que paso solo me da una razón mas para hacerlos- yo solo asentí con la cabeza, tenia razón y no me opondría .

* * *

¿les gusto?, espero que si, y si no, bueno haganmelo saber, me gustaria mucho que dejaran reviews y gracias por leer

atte alba, alias cullen-sama


	5. Chapter 5: estudios medicos 1

Disclaymer: los personajes de esta historia son de Estephenie Meyer, pero la trama si que es mía.

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que se descompuso mi memoria y como no tengo internet en mi casa, pues no podía llevarme el cap. al ciber así que, perdón. Bueno, disfruten.

CAP. 4: ESTUDIOS MEDICOS 1

EMMET POV

Tenia sueño, y mucho, Alice me despertó muy temprano para "felicitar" a Edward por su cumpleaños, aunque yo creo que solo era un pretexto para despertarnos a todos con una cubetada de agua y hielo, pero por lo que se a Eddie le fue peor por algo de un karaoke o por ay iba.

Estúpido perro y su "saludo" por su culpa no paraban de burlarse de mí y por si fuera poco, los dos la habían agarrado con mis agujetas y pantalones, ¿Por qué no podían molestar a Alice o a Edward? Ellos eran sus dueños ¿no?, ¿acaso no deberían de lidiar ellos con sus molestas mascotas?, en fin, dicen que las mascotas se parecen a su dueño, y si que lo hacían, Prada era chiquita e hiperactiva como Alice y busi más grande y calmado, hasta antipático como Edward.

-maldita sea, ¿alguien puede quitarme a estas cosas de encima?- grite, ya harto de que los perros me siguieran a donde yo fuera mordiendo mi ropa. Alice y Edward se acercaron a mi claramente temerosos de que yo fuera a lastimar a sus bolas de pelo, lo que ellos no sabían era que yo era incapaz de hacer algo como aquello, no mientras tuvieran esa permanente carita del gato de shuerk.

-Vamos busi-dijo Eddie cargando al cachorrito al fin lejos de mi-Emmet cuídalo, voy por su comida

-¿Qué? ¡Oye!- Edward me volvió a dejar con la pelusa con patas-Alice cuídalo tu, yo no estoy de humor

-¿y Edward?

-dijo que iba por su comida - conteste y Alice comenzó a gritar

-Edward, ¿podrías traer también para Prada?

-¡claro, ya voy!- se oyó que contestaba Edward desde dentro de la casa

Después de un par de minutos se comenzaron a escuchar unos gritos desde la casa, todos corrimos para ver que pasaba y cuando entramos a la sala encontramos a Edward tirado en la alfombra, cerca del sofá, se quejaba y unas lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos, nos acercamos a el, preocupados, sin saber que le ocurría, o como actuar.

-¿Edward? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Alice, visiblemente aterrada, pero Edward no contesto,

-quizá no nos escuche - comento rosi, acercándose mas, Alice tomo la mano de Edward y este la apretó, tal vez demasiado, ya que mi hermana se sobresalto y puso una mueca de dolor, aunque no sabría decir si por el estado en que ed se encontraba o por que la lastimaba, quizá por ambos.

-¡¿Edward?- chillo Alice exigiendo una respuesta, los labios de Edward se movieron pero no alcance a escuchar lo que dijo, subí rápidamente las escaleras y entre a la habitación de mis padres sin avisar, aunque luego me arrepentí, no es que atuvieran a la mitad de algo, pero tampoco se puede decir que no pasaba nada, en otras circunstancias me hubiera burlado o hecho algo, pero ahora solo me aclare ruidosamente la garganta.

-¿Emmet?, ¿pasa algo?- inquirió papa, sorprendido de que no hubiese hecho ningún comentario todavía

-¡Edward!

-¿Qué pasa con el?- pregunto esta ves mama, ya comenzando a preocuparse

-no se, esta mal, creo que se desmayo- dije, la verdad era que no sabia como explicar lo que sabia, y no tenia mucho tiempo que digamos, o mas bien, Edward no parecía tenerlo.

Después de bajar corriendo las escaleras hasta la sala, nuestros padres nos indicaron con la mirada que saliéramos mientras papa revisaba a Edward, nosotros obedecimos y salimos al jardín. Prada y busi estaban dormidos a la sombra de un árbol, ajenos a todo lo que estaba pasando, que suerte la de ellos, en cambio, Alice lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Jazper y rosi me abrazaba fuertemente sin decir ni una sola palabra. Aunque no era necesario para saber que todos estábamos preocupados por nuestro pequeño hermano, Edward era el menor y nos sentíamos obligados a protegerlo, pero ¿Cómo protegerlo si no sabíamos de que hacerlo?

-¡Emmet!, ¿podrías venir un momento?- pidió mi padre desde la puerta de la casa

Sin decir nada me dirigí adentro y una vez estando ahí ayude a mama a pasar a Edward al sofá, el parecía estar en otro mundo, ni siquiera hiso el intento de moverse o caminar por si mismo, solo se dejo arrastrar como si no comprendiera lo que pasaba, tenia la mirada perdida, sudaba frio temblaba ligeramente y estaba pálido como una hoja, además se le notaba a leguas el miedo que lo recorría en esos instantes, yo me sentí aun peor, el parecía estar sufriendo mucho y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-¿Emmet?, ¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Jazper cuando regrese a jardín, suspire y me senté junto a rosi.

-mal, esta muy pálido y es como si no supiera lo que pasa, se le ve asustado. - Dije mirando el pasto bajo mi ropa- al, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- pregunte

-dijo que todo daba vueltas- respondió Alice con la mirada gacha y un gesto de dolor.- nos sumimos en un silencio algo incomodo hasta que rosi hablo.

-¿creen que sea grave?- alce la mirada para poder ver mejor la expresión de mis hermanos.

-no lo se - respondió Jazper - pero últimamente lo he notado algo extraño en el.

-si, duerme mas de lo habitual desde hace un par de meses

- además, camina u poco raro, como si fuera un pato.- comento Alice, fruncí el entrecejo

-¿eso que tiene que ver?- pregunte

-nada, es solo que es algo antiestético- rodé lo ojos, era obvio que Alice solo dijo eso para aligerar el ambiente, pero aun así estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

-tal vez tenga algo que ver con lo que paso el lunes- esta ves fue Jazper el que hablo, queriendo desviar la atención del comentario fuera de lugar de su novia.

- e encogí de hombros y volvimos a sumirnos en otro incomodo silencio.

EDWARD POV

-Edward, levántate, nos vamos al hospital- escuche la voz de mi madre que me llamaba dulcemente

-ahora voy- dije en un susurro ronco por el sueño, me incorpore en la cama lentamente, para no marearme, pero al parecer no funciono del todo, pues un ligero mareo me ataco, claro, nada que ver con el vértigo de ayer, pero mi madre lo noto.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-pregunto al ver que tardaba en reaccionar

-no, gracias, estoy bien

Nos fuimos al hospital en el mercedes de mi padre, no habíamos desayunado, yo por que los estudios de sangre tenían que ser en ayunas, y mis padre solo por ser solidarios conmigo, a pesar de que insistí en que no era necesario, pero mi padres eran demasiado buenos y amables como para hacerme caso.

Cuando llegamos al hospital papá nos llevo a una habitación de cortinas azul cielo, pintada completamente de blanco con una cama en el centro de la pared contraria a la puerta que tenia un par de sabanas azules del mismo tono que las cortinas, junto a la cama había un montón de monitores y aparatos raros que no sabia para que servían.

-bien, Edward, necesito que te pongas esto- dijo papá mostrándome una bata de hospital azul hasta los tobillos

-¿es necesario?- pregunte, reacio a ponerme la ridícula prenda que dejaba al descubierto la parte de atrás del cuerpo

- me temo que si, hijo, estaremos aquí todo el día

-¿todo el día?- pregunte alarmado

-si, necesito hacerte unos estudios que son algo complicados y es indispensable que descanses después de ellos- eso, definitivamente, me asusto, ¿Qué clase de exámenes médicos te pueden hacer como para que necesites descansar después de que te los hagan? No se por que, pero presentía que este día seria muy, muy largo y los análisis dolorosos.

Normalmente para este tipo de cosas no se utilizaban habitaciones individuales pero toda mi familia tenia un trato "vip" por así decirlo, ya que mi papá era el director del hospital y uno de los mejores cardiocirujanos del país (estaba entre los primeros diez) por eso mi padre es mi modelo a seguir, aunque la cirugía me llamaba la atención yo prefería estudiar pare neurocirujano, se me figura una profesión fascinante.

-bien, Edward, coloca aquí tu brazo- pidió mi padre que había acercado una mesita de metal con agujas, algodón, gasas, desinfectantes, un tipo de tela adherible y unos tubos de ensayo con tapas, tragué en seco, aquí empezaba mi tortura, pues, si bien no le tenia miedo a las agujas, tampoco me gustaban, digo ¿a quien le gusta que lo usen de alfiletero? A mi no. Al menos solo se requería de un solo pinchazo para todas las muestras de sangre que quisieran hacerme.

-¿que haces?- pregunte, al ver que mi padre dejaba en mi brazo un tubito como la punta de una jeringa con tapa. (N/A: no es una aguja, es mas bien como cuando te ponen suero pero sin la manguerita, sirve para sacarte sangre cuando se les de la gana o meterte medicina si decir agua va "lo siento, trauma personal XD")

-te dejo una intravenosa para que no tenga que picarte cada vez que necesite tomar una muestra o inyectarte algo - me estremecí, en serio seria un feo día

-¿podre desayunar ahora?- pregunte, la verdad es que ya tenia hambre, además, ¿Cómo se suponía que repusiera la sangre que me estaban extrayendo? Ya iban 5 tubitos y por lo que entendí, podrían ser más.

-mmmm, creo que podrías comer algo ligero por el momento, avisare en la cocina para que te traigan algo ¿de acuerdo?

-creo que ya no tengo hambre- dije, prefería ayunar una semana entera que comer algo en el hospital, cuando era pequeño y venia con papa al trabajo la comida que hacían en la cafetería nunca me gusto, tenia un ligero sabor a desinfectante y le faltaba mucha sal.

A pesar de mi comentario papa se rio y salió de la habitación llevando consigo las muestras de sangre y de orina que tomo, claro, no antes de obligarme a meterme en la cama y asegurarme que pronto traerían el desayuno para mi.

Al poco rato una enfermera llego con dos platos con comida, uno para mi y otro para mi madre.

-buenos días- saludo la mujer- les he traído el desayuno por petición del doctor Cullen, me dijo que usted no había desayunado- dijo refiriéndose a mi madre.

-ha, he, gracias, pero la verdad es que no tengo hambre- se excuso mi madre.

-bueno, lo dejare aquí de todas manera por si quiere comer mas tarde- dijo y salió de la habitación.

Mi madre me acerco la comida a la cama y la puso sobre una mesita con ruedas que se deslizaba por arriba de la cama, quedando sobre mí para que pudiera comer más cómodamente.

-no gracias- dije, sintiéndome como cuando era un niño y me obligaban a comerme mis verdura.

-vamos Edward, no debe ser tan malo- dijo mi madre, animándome a comer.

-¡si claro!- dije en el tono mas sarcástico que pude- además, si no es tan malo, como tu dices, ¿por que no comes la tuya?-inquirí, sabiendo de antemano su respuesta y su verdadera razón (era la misma que tenia yo)

-es que no tengo hambre-mintió, y digo que mintió, por que al segundo siguiente se escucho a su estomago rugir- además, tu tienes que comer para que te mejores- comento, ignorando a su estomago-yo alce una ceja, en señal de escepticismo.

Si como esto solo conseguiré enfermarme del estomago-reproche- y es claro que tu si tienes hambre.

-yo como, si tu comes ¿echo?

-hecho, dije, y suspire, siempre terminaba cayendo en las tretas de Esme para conseguir lo que ella quería.

Bueno, como verán, esta es la primera parte del cap., prontito subo la segunda, espero que les guste, ¿alguna vez han probado la comida de hospital? Por que yo si, y déjenme decirles que es asquerosa.

Asta pronto espero sus reviews que son mi fuente de inspiración.

Atte. Alba


End file.
